the guild master
by whiteclade
Summary: the common life of a guild master is a strenous one this is my first one so please give me some advice and tips and dont hate


disclaimer ok hi this is clade from the outcasts yeah i finaly got around to writing this

pilot: we havent had alot of time have we

clade:no

pilot:i blame you we had to work on the sheath knight insted of this

clade:well the IS class is coming out(IS stands for Infinety Sword

pilot:*sigh*oh well better late than never anyway we do not own elsword or its charecter ect. this is my first fanfiction so please comment and dont be a hater

chapter 1 guildmaster introdutions

the life of a guild master isnt easy. there are people you have to help recrutes to find. and alway solving problems.i sigh hearing this kid talk"well it isnt all bad"i laugh saying to him"of course it isnt all fun and games ether the good comes with the bad" the kid gives me a blank stare"your stupid"he said i wanted to deck him but lucky for him swift my most trusted admin stoped me"hey kid get lost hes busy"swift said his normal cool personality was something i was personaly jealous of and yet he calls me his teacher.

back at the guild house currently in bethma."youth these days they dont understand the joys of being a guildmaster"i said to swift as we walk through the halls"i can tell anyway i have to go see purple she will get mad if i dont do something"swift said as he turns and heads for the east wing.i laugh "those two"i thought the fact was those two were bitter enemies untill just a month ago.

as i head for my room i hesitate on opening the of someone i know is in there...you see when a pilot leaves for a long time we go into a can wake up when they return.i slowly open it memories flood my head...my wife brandy she has been like this for over a month now as i come back to reality i open the door the rest of the hoping for her to be siting up lookng out the large window near her bed.i look and see nothng has changed.

as i head to my desk tears well up in my ,my wife,my everything i swallowed the pain and wrote in the gm journal of todays works.i lean back and think of the begining to char my adopted duaghter comes through my door"hi dad:char says her normal gleeful way. "hello honey"i say as i hug her she glances at brandy and smiles warmly at me and heads out my door. i know why she came in, she wanted to see if brandy had awoken yet. i guess we both had bitter endings of our day.

i take off my armor and lay down my pistols and lean back in a chair.i begin to read what i think pilots call fanfiction. the one i like so far is Breathless World i just wished the writer would write more chapters. i set down the book and get up to eat. before i leave my room i look at brandy out cold on the bed never knowing if and when she will awake.

i let out a long sigh and head to the dinning hall. although sadness and bitterness had taken place of hunger i jut sat there and drank at the picture of the original ten as i look at it memores begin to flood my were so smple back then. we all had a sence of...passion for the guild now it is more silly than passon.i remember it so well almost like a very fond memory

*a few months ago*

hammering down a sign the last swing was the most important. that last ting sound the hammer made and i fall down and smile at my work sweat dripng from my chin onto my SG armor."welcome to the outcasts guild"the sign said a very simple welcome but one fit enough for a brand new guild. as i walked around barly any stam to do a run i bump into another SG "HEY watch it"i said still a rather new creation i didnt know that friends were just a few steps SG turned and looked at me"hmm? oh sorry pal"he said as he helps me up noticing his armor i knew he was my class.

few minutes passed i tolf him about my guild"woah your a guild master man congrats"he said i think he was not making fun of me"thanks i need to find members and grow my guild so see ya"i began walking away only to be stoped a few seconds later"hold on there can i join"he asked he looked determind.i sighed and looked him over his level was near mine not that it mattered and he said he is on rather normal.i shruged and left it up to my pilot who seemed couldnt invite him fast so my first admin and good friend blastmaster 4 or blast for short joined the i dwell on my memories i dont hear someone coming near and knocking into me my coffee covers my lap."OW DAM"i swore and glared at the one who did it only to find oreowolf she shared a part of her name with brandy whose full name was BrandyXWolf.i looked at her"agh watch where your going next time ok?"i said trying to shrug off the burning feeling in my smiled and blushed a bit"ok"she said and ran off to fnd filidoni her boyfriend."i swear that girl she is gonna kill me one day"i said tryng to wipe away the coffee.

after the moment with oreo i went back to my room only to be stoped by soreron and affectionat."WHITE"they yelled because my first name was white so t became my nickname."yeah whats up"i said a bit shocked by them"do you know where the baby is:they recently had a baby and while they were gone i took cae of it.i gess guild master is a nice way of saying popular doop"yeah she is n the nersury right at the end of the ran off to see there child i smirk"so is that what me and brandy will be like?"i thought enjoying the thought of me and her having a before i can close my door again i hear my name.i sigh"well i chose this life"i step back into the hallway"better live it"i said as i head towards the voice calling


End file.
